Curling Up and Dieing In a Corner
by SilverCat63
Summary: Take 2 on Ianto's death, slightly more humorous and very OOC AU. Janto, no slash - in fact, as far from slash as you can get! Is my rating OK? I'm not sure on it... may go up.


**Warning:** There is some bad language in this, namely the f-word and a-hole! They only slip out three times in total, so it's not too bad. Just thought I'd warn you! Oh, and there are major spoilers for CoE: Day Four!

**Disclaimer:** Absolutely nothing is mine here. The characters and original script/plot belong to the BBC and Russel T. Davies, I think. I don't even own the comment that gave me the idea for this. How sad is that?

**Author's note:** Hi everyone! Please don't kill me. Just hear me out, I have a very good reason for writing this! I was talking to a friend the other night, ranting about this other story I'm working on, and she just didn't understand how cool Torchwood is and why I'd want to cry when I had to re-watch Day Four of CoE. So I showed her Ianto's death scene, hoping that she'd understand. Instead she says, and I quote:

"I love you..." -Dieing- "Don't." "FINE, YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE." -Goes and dies in corner-

I was torn between laughing my butt off and screaming at her, so I did a bit of both! And afterwards I just couldn't get it out of my head, so I wrote this. I don't really mean it! I think this scene, in its real form, is one of the best (meaning saddest) scenes ever! So please, try to enjoy! Feel free to leave a review telling me how awful this is and how much you disagree with it!

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Ianto's Death, Take 2 – Curling Up and Dieing In a Corner

"No. No no no no no no. No!" Jack eased Ianto to the floor, already realising that it was too late, but unwilling to admit it. "It's all my fault."

"No, it's not." Ianto lay in Jack's arms, glad to be there. Dying in his lover's arms, how poetic.

"Don't speak. Save your breath," Jack urged, holding him closer.

"I love you," Ianto had been wanting to say it for so long now, and he knew this would be his last chance. He tried to hold back the tears, but they gathered anyway.

"Don't," Jack said, already crying himself.

"What the fuck, Jack!" Ianto couldn't believe it. He had just poured out his heart to this man and all he can say is don't?! "When a person is dying the appropriate response is usually I love you too."

"Ianto -" Jack reached out to touch Ianto's cheek, but Ianto shook him off.

"If you can't be bothered to say that you love me before I die then I'm going to go and die somewhere else." With that Ianto wrenched away from Jack and started dragging himself to the far corner of the room.

If he had looked back, Ianto would have seen that Jack wanted to come after him. But the virus was affecting the other man too.

Ianto made it to the corner and managed to prop himself against the wall with the last of his strength. He could feel himself slipping downwards, but he was utterly spent and he couldn't pull himself back up.

He looked back, watching Jack watch him. He'd told him he loved him and all he can say is "don't!" Typical Jack Harkness. Ianto supposed he should consider himself lucky that Jack didn't ask for one last fuck, just for old time's sake.

Ianto could feel the darkness closing in on him, making him weak. The air in his lungs felt like syrup and the edges of his vision were going black. His eyes started to slide closed of their own accord and he couldn't muster the energy to keep them open any more.

The last thing he could see was Jack, staring at him. And he heard faintly, as though from a great distance, "Ianto? Stay with me. Stay with me, please!"

"To late, Jack," he thinks, the words getting lost somewhere between his brain and his tongue, "If you had said you loved me I wouldn't be dying alone in this corner, without you. I could have died in your arms and we would have had one last kiss..."

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

**P.S:** I'm sorry! I'm really, really sorry! It just wouldn't go away. Please don't kill me! I love Janto, this wasn't my idea originally – honest!


End file.
